História Edward Harris
by Ed.Harris
Summary: Só pra hospedar a história de um char feito pra RPG e que não coube onde deveria caber. :B


**

* * *

**Um esvoaçar de cabelos longos e loiros e um cintilar de olhos. Ele sentiu as delicadas mãos sobre os seus olhos e uma risadinha tão conhecida quanto qualquer parte do próprio corpo. Ele riu e disse o nome dela, ela retirou as mãos e lhe deu um longo e apertado abraço. Eram os melhores amigos desde a barriga. As mães haviam estudado juntas, se casado na mesma época e tido filhos com pouco tempo de diferença. Edward era dois meses mais velhos que Linda. E desde que se entendem por gente brincam juntos. Os pais tinham esperanças de que quando crescessem e acabassem tendo um romance. Aos 11 anos foram para Hogwarts, ficando juntos na Grifinória. O chapéu queria envia-lo para a Corvinal, mas como Linda já havia sido selecionado para a Grifinória, ele pediu que fosse para lá. A amizade só se fortaleceu. 

_- Promete ser meu melhor amigo pra sempre Ed?  
- Prometo! - Promete que nunca vai me deixar?  
- Eu já disse que eu prometo!!  
- Então diz de novo, só pra eu ter certeza.  
- Eu, Edward Harris, prometo que serei eternamente o melhor amigo de Linda Schreiber, nunca abandonando-a nem deixando-a desprotegida.  
- Eu te amo Ed!! Vamos selar nossa promessa com sangue!_

Era o primeiro dia em Hogwarts, e Linda tinha medo de não se adaptar. Fizeram um furo na ponta do dedo indicador, e a partir de então, se tornaram irmãos de sangue. Até que próximo ao Natal, ela começou a ter fortes dores de cabeça, Ed achava que talvez fosse por causa de um feitiço de levitação dele que saíra errado, derrubando um livro na cabeça dela. Se sentia culpado pelo mal estar da amiga, mas nenhum dos métodos de Madame Pompfrey dava resultado. Ao chegar em casa, a mãe que era trouxa, resolveu leva-la até um de seus médicos. Aos 11 anos Linda ganhara um tumor cerebral de presente de natal. Tentaram os métodos bruxos, tentaram os métodos trouxas, parecia que nada conseguia dar jeito. Com tantos tratamentos agressivos, Linda ficava cada vez mais fraca, e Ed que se recusara a voltar para a escola e deixar a amiga pra trás, ia todos os dias ve-la no hospital.

_- Como você ta Linda?  
- Eu tou bem Ed, juro!  
- Mas tem tanta coisa em você... Não incomodam?  
- Só um pouco, mas mamãe diz que vai me ajudar a sarar.  
- E... e se você morrer Linda???  
- Eu não vou morrer Ed. Eu sei que não... Dizem que a gente sente quando vai morrer não?! Então... Eu sinto que vou ficar bem!  
- Mas... como você pode ter certeza Linda???  
- Eu sei que vou estar contigo até o fim Ed._

Edward não chorava na frente dela, sempre saia do quarto quando via que não ia aguentar. Se perguntava constantemente por quê as coisas tinham de ser assim. Ela era sua melhor amiga. Sua irmã. Ele tinha outro irmão mais novo, mas ele tinha apenas 5 anos, não poderia brincar com ele como Linda. Rezava todas as noites. Não sabia exatamente para quem. Mas já havia visto a mãe de Linda fazendo isso várias vezes, então imitava. Juntava as mãos e pedia para que ele se curasse e pudesse voltar a ser a companheira dela. Jurava que nunca mais deixaria que nada de ruim acontecesse a ela. A única companheira dela. Dormia chorando todas as noites, e os pais tentavam, em vão, fazer com que ele se animasse. Mas Ed só se mostrava animado quando estava com Linda.

_- Hey! Você ta sem cabelo! Ta parecendo aquela minha tia avó quando eu arranquei a peruca dela no natal...  
- Eu também me lembrei dela, mas mamãe me disse que estou bem mais elegante do que ela jamais será.  
- E está mesmo! Você não tem aquele nariz enorme!  
- Mas ela também não tem essa cicatriz enorme atrás da cabeça...  
- Me da um abraço Linda? Daqueles bem fortes?_

Três meses depois de iniciados os tratamentos, a pior notícia que Ed poderia ter recebido chegara. Linda havia morrido enquanto dormia. Ele simplesmente acordara sabendo. Os pais não precisaram lhe dizer nada. Ele abrira os olhos claros pela manhã e teve a certeza. Lágrimas começaram a lhe escorrer pelas faces ainda bastante infantis. Chorava de soluçar, quase que não conseguia respirar. Os pais que estavam no corredor, esperando que acordasse, entraram ao ouvir os soluços. A única coisa que puderam fazer foi abraçar o filho e chorar com ele, Linda era como uma filha para eles também... Não havia o que poderia ser dito. Ele ficou ali por horas, chorando nos braços dos pais. Mas eles tinham de ir para o enterro, então a mãe levou Ed ainda no colo para o chuveiro, fazendo com que ele se acalmasse um pouco. O pequeno caixão preto tinha uma foto de Linda em cima. Ed se segurava para não derrubar uma lágrima na frente dela, afinal, se isso acontecesse, ela o chamaria de maricas...

_- Você me fez promete Linda Schreiber. Me fez jurar que eu nunca te abandonaria... Mas e você? Você nunca me prometeu nada... Será que você sabia que isso aconteceria e queria apenas atenção? Alguém que fosse te proteger sempre até você abandonar esse alguém? Porquê? Eu sempre fui uma bom amigo pra você, não fui?? Então porque você me deixou??? E agora como eu vou fazer? Nós eramos irmãos!! Lembra do nosso pacto? Aposto que você esqueceu dele!!! Você foi desleal!!! Eu não quebrei nossa promessa!!! Você quebrou!!!!_

Os pais de Ed o tiraram de lá, mas ele continuava a gritar que ela havia sido desleal com ele. Ele havia feito uma promessa oras!!! Como ela poderia quebrar a promessa daquele jeito? Os Harris pediram desculpas e levaram Ed para casa, tentaram em vão conversar com o filho. Ele havia se acalmado, porem estava apático, fitava a parede branca, vendo o rosto risonho de Linda na foto sobre o caixão e podendo ouvir a sua risada... A risada que jamais tornaria a ouvir. Havia prometido a si mesma que não acreditaria mais em falsas promessas. E não choraria em vão. Uma parte de si morrera com ela. Ele tinha 11 anos apenas, mas amadurecera um tanto que muita gente não amadureceria em uma vida toda.

_- Amor, tente entender... Ela esta melhor agora...  
- Ela me fez prometer mãe. Pra logo em seguida me abandonar. Vocês me ensinaram que nós temos de manter nossas promessas.  
- Mas Ed, tem coisas sobre as quais não temos controle. Esta acima de nós, querido.  
- Promessas são promessas.  
- Querido, não aja assim, a culpa não foi dela.  
- Se existisse alguma bondade no mundo, mamãe, Linda não teria morrido. Isso tudo não passa de mentiras e histórinhas que os adultos contam para as crianças. Nunca mais vou acreditar em nada disso. _

Por incrivel que pareça, não perdera o ano em Hogwarts. Tinha que se concentrar em algo para poder esquecer aquele aperto que não saia de seu peito. Meteu a cara nos livros e recuperou tudo o que havia perdido. Se tornou o primeiro aluno da sala. Mas durante a noite, quando não mais haviam livros para distrai-lo, parecia que ia sufocar. As lembranças lhe traziam noites insones e sufocadas. Mas não derrubara uma lágrima depois do enterro. Por mais que tentasse e quisesse, elas não desciam. Ele podia continuar na Grifinória, mas sua alma não era grifinória. Linda era grifinória, ele não.

_- La vai a viuvinhaaaaa... hahahaha  
- Por que você não vai se ferrar, idiota?  
- Ih, ele ficou nervosinho, a gente não pode mais falar na namoradinha morta dele que ele fica nervosinha...  
- __Expelliarmus_

Passou bastante tempo entre idas e vindas até a sala da McGonnagal, detenções e conversas com os pais. Nada dava jeito no garoto. Continuava anti-social, depressiva e violento. Foi sugerido que mudasse de casa, quem sabe com menos recordações da amiga, ele melhorasse. Novo teste do chapéu. Sonserina. Foi la que viveu do 2° ao 7° ano. Sempre foi o primeira aluno da sala e acabou sendo escolhido para monitor e em seguida monitor chefe. Não acreditava mais em promessas, nem em deus ou qualquer força maior. Amizades poderiam ser tiradas dela da mesma forma que Linda. Portanto não se entregara a mais nenhuma. Ao terminar Hogwarts estava sem direção. Pensou nos hospitais, mas duvidava que eles pudessem realmente curar. Se pudessem Linda não teria morrido. Passou um ano em casa, sem fazer nada, apenas perambulando de um comodo ao outro. Até que o pai que não aguentava mais o filho ali dentro, daquele jeito, deu um apartamento para ele no meio de Londres. E pagou um curso de fotografia, uma das paixões dele antes da morte de Linda. Como ele era talentoso, logo conseguiu um emprego numa revista.

_- É impossivel que você não acredite em nada Edward.  
- Eu acredito. Acredito em no meu poder de escolher meu destino.  
- Mas nem tudo pode ser decidido por você.  
- Pois eu lhe digo que sim. Já acreditei em toda essa baboseira uma vez, e aprendi a lição.  
- Mas Ed, tenha dó! Você tinha apenas 11 anos!! Já faz muito tempo.  
- Promessas são promessas. _

Seus dias eram tirando fotos no estúdio da revista, suas noites nos bares da cidade. Ele tinha vários casos, mas não se importava com nenhum... Ele apenas supria as necessidades do seu corpo. Sua fama como fotográfo crescera, e ele conseguiu acumular uma quantia razoavel de dinheiro, o que fazia com que fosse considerado um dos solteiros mais interessantes de Londres. Mas não fazia diferença para ele. Vivia uma existência sem propósito, apenas esperando o fim, onde talvez pudesse acertar as contas com Linda. Várias apareciam supondo que poderiam faze-lo superar. Superar... Ele não queria superar... Ele não iria superar... Aos 11 anos adquirira uma compreensão da vida que poucos tinham. Pouco importa o quanto você ame alguém, no final das contas, ela sempre vai te deixar.

**

* * *

**


End file.
